irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Mas
"You'll see, Zim, I will conquer Sirenica, and then, I'll help you with this little invasion. Then the Tallest will see the best Invaders are the short ones. The best Invaders are the ones they hate. Oh, I'll show you I am superior. I'll show the Tallest I deserve respect. And I shall conquer, and rule, Sirenica with a fist of iron so powerful, they wouldn't dare rebel, for I am a tyranical genious. And when I want something, NO ONE will EVER stop me. Now, bye, Zim. I'm off to conquer the Siren-Harpies. And then, the UNIVERSE." -Mas Summary Mas is a defective, however she is still an extremely intelligent Irken. Unfortunately, she is also very immature. Once, she played a prank on the Tallest, pointing fireworks at them in precise angles so, when fired, they would just miss their heads. This caused her to be sent to Earth for a short while as the Tallest decided what to do with her. They decided to send her to Sirenica, planet of the viscious Siren-Harpy beings, in hopes her disguise would be so poor, the Siren-Harpies would kill her. However, with the help of her SIR Unit , SIRA , she made holographic disguises copying the appearance of a Siren-Harpy she kidnapped, and her pet Cerberus. Appearance As an Irken, Mas has lime green-ish skin, unusual golden eyes and PAK, and wears a variant of the standard Invader Uniform. Instead, she wears a red crop-top with a variant of the Invader symbol on it, a red skirt, gold leggings, black boots, and golden shoulder pieces and neck piece. In disguise, she wears a blue version of the typical Irken uniform. She also wears a bracelet that makes a holographic appearance of a Siren-Harpy and robotic wings to make her seem more like a Siren-Harpy. Relationships Zim: Mas has a crush on Zim, though it is well hidden and only SIRA knows. GIR : Mas enjoys playing games with GIR and SIRA, and loves the fact that he's immature, quite like her. SIRA : Mas and SIRA are like sisters, and SIRA, through whatever personality mode she is in, will do anything to protect Mas, and vice versa. The Almighty Tallest: The Tallest don't particularly care for her after the firework prank, but they seem to have forgiven her, as she sent them a Voot Cruiser full of snacks a day for a month after landing on Earth. Dib: Mas and Dib's friendship abruptly ended when he overheard a conversation between Zim and Mas when Mas told Zim she was Irken. However, neither one tries to kill the other directly. Gaz: They play video games together in the arcade. Gaz considers Mas a good friend, but bad competition. Lyric-Jren: Lyric-Juren was the Siren-Harpy Mas kidnapped and impersonated. She was sent to Irk as proof Mas was still alive and safe of Sirenica. Yudel-Modef: Yudel-Modef is a Siren-Harpy that is believed to have a crush on Mas. Mas once told-and showed- him she wasn't a Siren-Harpy, but he would still help her conquer Sirenica because of his love for her. Mas finds him odd, and unattractive. Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Failures Category:Irkens Category:Invaders Category:Females Category:Biography Category:Defectives Category:Zim lovers Category:Outdated Fanon